


Werewolf Chaser

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, College Student Stiles, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: He’d never thought Stiles would be a werewolf chaser—someone who only saw werewolves as a way to fulfill their kinks—although in hindsight he probably should have, considering the number of inappropriate questions Stiles had asked him over the years.





	Werewolf Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> A ‘werewolves are known’ AU that I’ve been thinking about for a while. I figure if there are werewolves in society, then you’ll also have people who only view them as some sort of novelty, and would never have a serious relationship with one.

 

Once he’d gotten out of high school, Stiles had taken full advantage of his fresh start, and had begun dating and—as Derek had been informed by his own traitorous nose—having sex. None of this really surprised Derek—Stiles was quite attractive, once he stopped getting in his own way and learned how to talk to people without oversharing.

And he’d been bemoaning his lack of action for _years_ , so Derek had expected him to jump at the chance to get laid. The thing Derek hadn’t expected, though, was for all the hookups and relationships to be exclusively with werewolves.

He’d never thought Stiles would be a werewolf chaser—someone who only saw werewolves as a way to fulfill their kinks—although in hindsight he probably should have, considering the number of inappropriate questions Stiles had asked him over the years.

But it was undeniable; all the signs were there, and Stiles constantly reeked of _other_ werewolves. Derek was fairly certain Stiles had not so much as _kissed_ a regular human.

And as much as Derek is attracted to Stiles, as much as he’d hoped Stiles would be interested in him in return, he isn’t going to lower himself to being someone’s _fetish_. It’s taken a long time to realize he’s worth more than that, but now that he has, he’s not giving that up.

Not for anyone.

 

*

 

Things are quiet for a while, as Stiles gets busy with his classes and can’t come to visit very often, and all the other members of the pack are either at their own colleges, or doing their own projects. Which leaves Derek with a lot of time to read, cook, and fix up the loft.

But then he’s out, walking to the grocery store because he forgot a few things, when he turns the corner and catches sight of Stiles. It’s a bit of a shock, because he hadn’t heard anything about Stiles coming into town—the Sheriff is kind enough to keep him posted—so Derek is entirely unprepared. Especially because Stiles is with another werewolf, _of course_ , and they’re smiling and holding hands as they walk together.

He has to work to keep his expression neutral as they pass by, and limits himself to a polite nod so he won’t say anything he regrets. Though he tries to avoid it, he ends up catching a whiff of the sex they’d recently had, and it makes his stomach turn sour.

Hopefully by the time he’s gotten his groceries, the scent of Stiles and his werewolf boyfriend will be long gone.

 

*

 

A few weeks later, Stiles shows up to a ‘pack meeting’ (it’s just movie night, nothing important is being discussed) with a different werewolf.

He doesn’t smell of sex this time, but when Derek sees the shallow row of scratches down Stiles’ neck, he immediately gets up and leaves. It’s clear that Stiles is really into werewolf sex, likes them to be partially shifted, and Derek _didn’t want to know_.

It’s just further proof that Stiles is only a chaser.

Derek scowls the entire drive back, hands clenching on the wheel. And to his annoyance, once he’s back in the quiet solitude of the loft, he still can’t concentrate on a single thing.

 

*

 

He doesn’t go to the next movie night.

That keeps him from wanting to put his claws into something, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from showing up to his loft the next day.

“Hey, Derek,” he says casually. “You have something really important to do last night?”

“No,” Derek says shortly, setting his book down. Then he just crosses his arms and waits.

“Oh, I figured you did, considering you missed movie night,” Stiles says, a false lightness to his tone. “And you _never_ miss movie night.”

It’s true. Derek has always considered it an excellent pack bonding opportunity, and makes a point to be there every time.

“Didn’t feel like watching The Notebook again,” he says coolly, because he doesn’t owe Stiles an explanation. 

“It wasn’t Lydia’s turn to pick,” Stiles says. “But you knew that.” There’s a long pause. “Were you mad that I brought someone who wasn’t a pack member?”

“No,” Derek bites out, glad Stiles can’t hear the lie in his heartbeat. He’s so conflicted about wanting Stiles but simultaneously _not_ wanting Stiles, and it’s driving him up the wall. “It’s always open to friends and family.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow calculatingly. “Then why didn’t you go?”

_I didn’t want to see you all over some random werewolf_ , Derek wants to say, but keeps inside. Instead, he goes with the most honest answer he can: “I didn’t feel like it.”

“Okay,” Stiles says, nodding slowly, clearly thinking something over. “Sure. But you should come next time, okay? Jackson’s probably going to pick _Remember the Titans_ , and I know you love that movie.”

“Yeah,” Derek says faintly, not sure _how_ Stiles knows.

By the time he thinks to ask, Stiles is gone.

 

*

 

At the next movie night, Stiles is alone. He sits quietly next to Derek on the couch and eats popcorn, casual and calm, like nothing is different at all. And when Derek gives a tentative sniff, Stiles just smells like himself, and like the pack. No one else.

There’s something in his body language, though, something a little defensive, a little _tired_ , that makes Derek wonder if he had a bad breakup. If maybe Stiles is caught in a cycle of negative thoughts, the way Derek gets sometimes.

And Stiles is usually the one to snap him out of those, so.

He sticks his hand into Stiles’ popcorn bowl, grabbing as much as he can and stuffing it into his mouth, just to hear Stiles squawk in complaint. He gets so passionate about the rights to _his_ popcorn—acting outraged but really trying to hide his smile—that Isaac makes a loud groan and flings a pillow at him.

His aim is perfect, and Stiles’ stunned expression after it bounces off his face has Derek laughing harder than he has in a long time. When he manages to catch his breath, still grinning, he glances over and sees Stiles smiling back at him. He feels certain that Stiles has forgotten all about any exes.

Instead, he just looks content.

 

*

 

When Derek walks into the diner, he spots Stiles talking to a pretty werewolf Derek’s seen around town occasionally, even though her pack is based further north. He’s about to make his exit, not really wanting to see Stiles on a date, when the werewolf gives Stiles a small smile and leaves without looking back.

It’s then that Stiles catches sight of Derek, and he quickly waves him over.

“You get turned down?” Derek asks curiously. As far as he can tell, Stiles hasn’t even placed an order yet. Maybe it wasn’t a date after all.

“Huh?” Stiles says distractedly, busy playing with a straw wrapper. “No, the other way around, actually. I turned her down.”

“Really?” Derek can’t help saying, then feels like an asshole for thinking _she’s a werewolf, isn’t that what you want?_

“We’ve had fun together before,” Stiles says easily, shrugging. “But I’m not really looking for casual right now, and I think there’s a better option out there for me, anyway.” He gives Derek an almost shy smile, and Derek doesn’t know what to make of _that._

He wonders, with a sort of dawning dread, if Stiles wants Derek to introduce him to some werewolf he has his eye on. Derek is _not_ up for that. But he’s not even sure if he knows any single werewolves, so the point is moot anyway.

Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by Derek’s lack of response, and when the waitress comes he even orders him a milkshake.

Then they sit and talk about everything except Stiles’ love life while Stiles eats his burger, and Derek slowly sips on the milkshake. It’s delicious, exactly what he’d have ordered if he’d ever thought to get himself one.

He tries not to consider how thoughtful that is.

 

*

 

“Look, I know we kind of did this yesterday,” Stiles says nervously, standing beside Derek’s kitchen table. Derek slides his map of Beacon Hills aside, giving Stiles his full attention. “But I’d like to take you out on a date.”

Derek stiffens, hands clenching tight, because this is a situation he’d hoped would never happen. “No,” he says sharply, hating that he has to turn Stiles down. And…Stiles thought their moment at the diner yesterday was a _date_?

“I—” Stiles visibly deflates. “No?”

“I’m not going to be part of the string of werewolves that you,” he waves his hand irritably, “mess around with. I won’t date a _werewolf chaser_.” He’d done it once, flattered by the attention, and it had ended so, _so_ badly for him.

Stiles’ head snaps up at that. “I’m not—” he goes to deny, then pauses. “Well, I guess technically I _am_ a werewolf chaser, but I’ve only been chasing after one werewolf.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, trying to push down the hope burning in his chest. “Doesn’t look like that to me.”

Stiles winces. “I—Derek, I really liked you, but I felt like I had no chance.” He holds up a hand when Derek tries to say something. “I was a lame, awkward virgin who didn’t know the first thing about dating _anyone_ , let alone a werewolf. So, I figured it’d be best to get some experience, and then I’d be ready if I ever got a chance with you. Which means that yes, I was with a lot of different werewolves. And I thought I’d just keep going on that way, because I was having fun, but all of a sudden it seemed like you were jealous of my dates. And I thought maybe I _did_ have a chance with you. So I stopped, and decided I’d try asking you out instead.” He shakes his head, looking defeated. “You may not like hearing any of that, Derek, but I want you to know that all along they were just stand-ins for _you_.”

Stiles looks like he’s about to leave, so Derek blurts out, “I’m sorry. I thought it was just a fetish for you, that you were only into the claws and the fangs and the power.”

“To be fair, I do like all of those things,” Stiles says, smiling. “But I think I’d like them a lot better with you.”

“Only one way to find out,” Derek says. “So, how about that date?”

 

*

 

(They go on their date. It’s lovely. Then they go on a lot more. Derek is the last werewolf Stiles ever dates.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
